


I cling to thee

by Stingpenguin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/F, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Beauregard (Critical Role), Language of Flowers, Other, Protective Nott (Critical Role), Wisteria Flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingpenguin/pseuds/Stingpenguin
Summary: Beau thinks this is unfair, choking on flowers just because she felt some stupid emotions.





	I cling to thee

 

* * *

 

   Beau never thought she’d be in this situation, coughing up flowers in front of Molly, spilling her heart out because Yasha, Jester and Fjord have been kidnapped and she’s _scared_  and _upset_  and she’s not used to feeling emotions like this, and everything fucking _hurts_  goddamnit.

 

* * *

 

   Nott finds out next, which means Caleb finds out next, but she doesn’t mind, because Molly’s fucking _gone_ so they’ll have to do. The duo are surprisingly helpful, helping her get away from the group whenever the vines start crawling their way up her throat and squeezing her lungs _and it’s getting harder to breathe_ , she realizes.

 “We need to fix this.” Nott mutters, furiously digging at the ground so they can bury these damn vines and get back to the group.

 “I’ll die eventually, or she’ll love me back, but i don't think that’ll happen any time soon.” Beau grumbles back, stopping the goblin in her tracks.

 “There’s…. no other cure? No spell or anything?” She sounds desperate, looking up at Caleb with wide eyes.

 The wizard shakes his head, and that’s the last of the conversation for now.

 

* * *

 

   Caduceus is an oddly comforting presence, gently petting her back as she coughs, offering tea with honey after she’s coughed up as much as she could, and actually _explaining_ something, explaining what the flower- _wisteria -_ she corrects mentally, means.

Turns out it means a lot of things, but he specifically points out _‘A warning against over-passionate love’_ and _‘unrequited love’_ , while Beau chooses to focus on _‘Releasing burdens’_ and _‘victory over hardships’_. It fit Yasha perfectly.

The cleric urged her to confess, see if it helps, given the nature of her flowers, but the monk stubbornly refused.

“Don’t wanna pressure her, man, that’d just be a dick move.” She laughed, ignoring that ever-constant pain in her lungs.

He doesn’t seem convinced.

 

* * *

 

   Jester and Fjord find out at the same time.

The trio was arguing over something, probably the ship, when Beau doubled over, labored breathing suddenly cut off by wet coughs, desperate and painful. She had to resort to tearing at the vines to get them out of her throat, grasping weakly at them, ending up with blood on her hands and tears streaming down her face. Jester tried to cast cure wounds, which didn’t help and only wasted her magic.

It took awhile to explain hanahaki, Fjord didn’t understand why she didn’t just confess, and Jester couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that her magic couldn’t cure this.

 

* * *

 

   Yasha walked in on the party trying to help Beau during a particularly bad fit, after Yasha had almost got stabbed _(again)_ and the monk couldn’t stop fucking _worrying_ about her because “What if she had gotten _even more hurt_ this time?”

“Beaureguard! The barbarian had leaned down on one knee, pushing the rest of the party’s hands away from Beau. “Fuck- _damnit-_ this isn’t good…” She muttered.

Beau’s coughing fit had barely ended when Yasha had pulled the woman into a hug with a soft chant of, “You’re okay, you’re okay you’re okay, you _have_ to be okay-“ The larger woman didn’t notice the sad looks The Mighty Nein we’re giving the duo, and Beau just quietly hugged her back.

Yasha disappeared the next morning.

 

* * *

 

 

“Zuella, i think i’m in love with her.”

 

A moment of silence.

 

”You won’t get mad at me, right?”

 

* * *

 


End file.
